Hungarian Rhapsody
by tutup kaleng
Summary: Ini Hungarian Rhapsody. Ini Liszt. Ini gila. Dan sementara perang mengingatkanku kepada jutaan hal buruk, sonata ini mengingatkanku kepadamu. [Austria/Hungary, untuk tantangan Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia - Axis Power, Hidekaz Himaruya does. No gains or some commercial benefits had been taken, no Trademark Infringement is intended.

**Warning**: use of fanterm, mentions of war, Hitler and holocaust. Austria/Hungary (Roderich Edelstein / Elizaveta Héderváry)

Didedikasikan untuk tantangan Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta

* * *

><p>[<strong>Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2<strong>: the second set of 19 _Hungarian_ _Rhapsodies_ for piano composed by Franz Liszt]

* * *

><p><em>Bukanlah sinar matahari atau kicauan burung Robin yang membangunkan Elizaveta pagi itu, tetapi dentingan piano yang ia tahu dari mana dan dimainkan oleh siapa. <em>

_Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh karpet, menapaki kamar luas mereka di _manor_ Vienna. Ujung gaun tidur sutera putihnya berdesir menyapu lantai._

_Ia tahu ia akan menemukan Roderich di ruangan ini, duduk menghadapi satu unit _Steinway & Sons_ dan membiarkan cangkir kopinya dingin. Entah itu Chopin, Mozart atau Beethoven. Entah itu sonata atau _concerto._ Paginya akan disambut musik hasil kerja jari-jari lentik milik Roderich, yang seolah hanya diciptakan untuk menekan tuts piano. _

_Bunyi keresak karpet yang Elizaveta injak mengalihkan perhatian Roderich kepadanya. Masih dengan kerutan alis yang sama, mata nilanya berkilat sekilas ketika ia berpaling dari _grand_ piano dan membingkai sosok Elizaveta penuh-penuh. Dan ini selalu sama. Walau terhalang alat bantu lihatnya, mata Roderich selalu membuatnya tersesat, menenggelamkannya ke hutan _amethyst_._

"Jó reggelt_ [Hungarian: selamat pagi]," sapanya, sopan seperti biasa. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"_

_Elizaveta tersenyum. _"Guten Morgen_. Kau bangun mendahuluiku lagi, kutebak."_

_"Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari Budapest kemarin, dan membiarkanmu tidur sampai siang sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Tetapi sepertinya Chopin membuatmu terbangun," ujar Roderich, menekan tuts pianonya lagi dan membunyikan _stacatta.

_Elizaveta mengangguk. "Aku setengah berharap tidak mendengar Chopin pagi ini, sebenarnya."_

_Roderich mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau bosan mendengar Chopin?"_

_Elizaveta menggeleng sengit. "Sama sekali bukan. Chopin bagus, Mozart dan Haydn juga. Tentu saja Beethoven luar biasa. Tetapi … bisakah sesekali kau memainkan sesuatu yang … tidak dikomposisi orang Jerman?"_

_Ada kerutan dalam di dahi Roderich. "Memangnya ada apa dengan komposer Jerman?"_

_Elizaveta mengumpat dalam hati. Ia sedang tidak berniat memancing debat soal nasionalisme saat ini. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Baik, mainkan saja Chopin lagi, Roderich. Aku selalu suka gubahan apa pun yang kaumainkan." _

_Roderich menekan kacamatanya ke hidung. Ia mulai memosisikan kunci nada dengan jari-jarinya. "Baiklah. Kau pasti akan suka sonata ini, Eliza." _

_Diawali dengan _fortissimo_ yang kuat, sonatanya dimulai._

_Roderich benar. Elizaveta menyukai sonata yang Roderich mainkan—terperangah, sebenarnya. Interval khas Gypsy, irama spontan dan langsung, ekspresif dan seduktif. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali warna musik rakyatnya sendiri._

_Mungkin karena terlalu terpana, Elizaveta tidak bisa menyela permainan piano Roderich hingga sonata selama sepuluh menit itu selesai. Ia baru berani membuka mulut beberapa detik setelahnya, dipicu tatapan khawatir Roderich atas diamnya Elizaveta._

_"Kau bisa memainkan gubahan ini?" Sang Personifikasi Hongaria menganga. _"Magyar Rapszódiák?_ Liszt?"_

_Roderich mengangguk. _"Ungarische Rhapsodien, Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2._ Aku melatih gubahan ini diam-diam selama tiga minggu ke belakang, untuk hari ini. Tetapi Liszt itu kejam, mengkomposisi gubahan sesulit ini, aku hampir menangis hanya dengan melihat partiturnya sa—_Eliza?"

_Elizaveta berkedip. "Roderich, kau … diam-diam melatih sonata ini untuk hari ini?" Hari ini. Tanggal delapan bulan enam._

_Roderich mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela, wajahnya merona. "Sebagai permintaan maaf karena kita tidak bisa merayakannya di Budapest. Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa mengingatkanmu kepada rumah."_

_"Roderich …." Elizaveta terlihat kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku tidak percaya kau mampu menguasai Liszt," bisiknya takjub. "Demi Tuhan, kau pasti sudah menjadi _virtuoso_ jika tidak harus mengurusi negara saat ini."_

_Roderich menekan tuts pianonya lagi, kali ini Mozart. "Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan, Eliza."_

* * *

><p><strong>[1943. Budapest, Hungary]<strong>

Elizaveta memijat pangkal hidung. Ia menghadapi dirinya yang direfleksikan cermin besar kamarnya di _manor_ Budapest. Hanya dengan melihat pantulan sosok tubuhnya, Elizaveta tahu jika dirinya yang dulu telah hilang. Ia sedang menatap wadah kosong, hantu dari dirinya di masa lalu. Tidak ada mata zamrud yang sarat kehidupan. Tidak ada senyum yang sering orang katakan sebagai bulan sabit di langit malam Hongaria.

Peperangan telah mengambil segalanya. Dan walau seandainya perang berakhir, Elizaveta tidak yakin jika ia bisa kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

Ia telah habis dimakan perang. Penuh memar dan berdarah.

Semuanya terlihat seperti monster saat ini, bahkan kertas dan botol tinta yang sekarang ia hadapi di meja kerjanya. Ia merasa kebas saat menggoreskan pena di atas lembar laporan yang garis matinya dua jam dari sekarang. Elizaveta menelan ludah.

_13 Januari, 1943. Pukul 1130. Pasukan Rusia, menang jumlah dan perlengkapan, mulai melancarkan Operasi Strategi Ofensif Voronezh-Kharkov dengan formasi Bryansk, Voronezh dan Barat Daya secara simultan. Pasukan Merah Soviet menghancurkan Angkatan Darat ke-2 Hongaria dekat Svoboda, juga Angkatan Darat ke-2 Jerman dekat Kharkhov. Selama dua belas bulan aktivitas kita di garis depan Rusia, Angkatan Darat ke-2 Hongaria menderita kehilangan hebat. Dari sekitar 500.000 pasukan Hongaria dan 50.000 relawan-paksa Yahudi yang diturunkan, sekitar 100.000 prajurit gugur, 35.000 terluka, 60.000 menjadi tawanan perang …._

Pegangannya pada pena mengerat, ia mencengkram gagang metalnya kuat-kuat. Haruskah ia menambahkan '_40.000 kembali ke Hongaria, hanya untuk dikambinghitamkan atas bencana kekalahan Poros oleh Hitler. Katanya, 'Tidak ada negara yang kehilangan begitu banyak darah selama Perang Dunia II dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.'' _

Apakah itu sebuah satir? Atau lelucon sinis sang _Führer_ yang ia lontarkan ketika waktu bersantainya?

Jadi ini yang ia dapat setelah hampir 35 tahun berdiri dan bertarung di samping Nazi dan Poros?

Elizaveta menarik kertas laporan setengah jadinya dan meremasnya menjadi bulatan kasar, kemudian melemparkannya ke tong sampah tanpa terlalu memedulikan arah.

* * *

><p><em>Ketika itu malam semakin larut dan tamu mereka mulai menyantap jamuan yang bertumpuk di banyak meja bundar, bulan sabit sudah naik di langit Istana Schönbrunn. Roderich melangkah hati-hati ketika melewati satu per satu tamu pesta, mencari keberadaan Elizaveta. Ia meminta waktu untuk ke kamar kecil, tidak akan lama, katanya. Sekarang sudah hampir tiga puluh menit, dan Elizaveta belum kembali. Roderich disergap rasa cemas. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu kepadanya?<em>

_Barulah ketika ia mencapai lahan terbuka di sekitar monumen Ceres dan Dyonisus, ia tahu alasan di balik raibnya Elizaveta. Banyak serdadu berseragam Austria dan Hongaria berkerumun di sekeliling kebun istana, perhatian mereka terpusat kepada sosok berkostum tradisional wanita Hongaria yang berdiri di bawah monumen. Dua pria pemain gitar duduk di undakan di belakangnya._

_"Eliza?" bisik Roderich, sama sekali tidak memiliki ide tentang apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya. _

_"Itu adalah _Csárdás_, Herr Edelstein," kata seorang serdadu Hongaria di sebelahnya._

_Roderich mengerutkan dahi. __"Maaf?"_

_Si Serdadu menjelaskan, "Tarian rakyat Hongaria untuk menyambut serdadu, dan Frau Edelstein akan menari untuk kami. Ia akan menyambut semua serdadu, baik Hongaria maupun Austria."_

_"Oh." Pertanyaan selama setengah jam ke belakang lenyap sudah. Rupanya Elizaveta menghilang untuk mendandani dirinya sendiri dengan rok satin merah yang mengembang di pinggul, ditutupi korset penuh manik dan apron bersulam bunga mawar. Rambut cokelat terangnya dikuncir ekor kuda, ia memakai bando ikat yang juga disulami manik. Bunga Danau Balaton-nya tidak ia lepaskan._

_Roderich diam di tempatnya ketika para pemain gitar mulai memetik dawai, kemudian mengangkat alis. _

Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2_, dimainkan dengan dua gitar. Dan Elizaveta akan menari dengan diiringi musik ini._

_Roderich menahan napas ketika Elizaveta mengambil langkah pertama tarian dalam gerakan lambat namun kuat, tetapi semakin cepat dan mengalir ketika tempo musiknya naik. Ia selalu tahu jika istrinya adalah seorang penari handal, tetapi Roderich tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak terpesona. Rasanya dunia disekitarnya berwarna lebih kuat ketika Elizaveta menari._

_Dan ketika Roderich menduga jika tariannya akan berakhir karena tempo musik yang melambat, Elizaveta menghambur ke arahnya. Istrinya tersenyum lebar. "Mari menari bersamaku," katanya._

_"Eh?" Roderich memeriksa sekitar, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan banyak saksi mata. Yang berkerumun semakin banyak. "Kau yakin? Aku bukan penari yang baik."_

_Elizaveta mendengus. "Kau menari _waltz_ ketika malam penobatan Maria Theresa."_

_Roderich membuang muka. "Itu masalahnya, aku _hanya_ bisa menari _waltz."

_Elizaveta tidak menyerah. "Seorang _gentleman_ seharusnya tidak menolak ajakan seorang wanita untuk menari. Ayolah, gerakannya mudah. Bahkan kau pun bisa, Roderich. Aku akan mengajarimu."_

_Roderich menggeleng gugup._

_Elzaveta tidak kehabisan senjata. "Kumohon?" katanya, dengan tatapan memelas dan senyuman termanisnya._

_Roderich hanya bisa merona jika istrinya sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Mendesah pasrah, ia membungkuk untuk kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Elizaveta. _"Sollen wir [German: shall we], _Frau Edelstein?"_

_Senyum Elizaveta merekah. "Dengan senang hati, Herr Edelstein." Ia balas membungkuk._

_Dan dengan tuntunan seperti 'mundur-mundur-mundur-putar' atau 'kiri-kanan-kiri-lompat' dari Elizaveta, Roderich yang telah melepas bagian luar seragam biru navy dan cravat-nya berhasil tidak mempermalukan dirinya selama tarian berlangsung. Kini setelah banyak pasangan-pasangan yang ikut menari juga, ia menjadi lebih leluasa dan luwes, dan rasanya menyenangkan mendapati tubuhnya bergerak dengan irama yang senada dengan istrinya, menikmati setiap kontak fisik di antara mereka._

_"Tuan-Tuan Pemain Gitar itu memainkan Liszt lebih baik dariku," ujar Roderich, ketika pemusik berganti menjadi quintet alat musik dawai dan mereka menari _waltz_ diiringi serenata Mozart._

_"Aku tahu." Hongaria berputar di lengan Roderich. "Tetapi aku lebih menyukai Rapsodi Hongaria milikmu."_

* * *

><p><strong>[1944. Mauthausen, Nazi Austria]<strong>

Udaranya berbau busuk, tetapi Roderich tidak bisa—_tidak_ _boleh_—mengernyit. Ia harus tetap memasang topeng dingin di wajahnya. Seolah neraka hidup yang saat ini ia saksikan hanyalah potongan dari pita film yang akan berhenti bergerak ketika proyektor dimatikan. Senyata dan sejelas apa pun, ia harus tetap bersikap sebagai seorang Nazi, yang artinya ia memusuhi Polandia, Rusia, Cekoslovakia, dan semua pria yang berjejalan di deretan sel pantas mengalami neraka hidup ini.

Yang tidak ia mengerti hanya ada satu, dan itu baru terjadi sesaat sebelumnya ketika ia melewati gerbang belakang Kamp Konsenstrasi Mauthausen, saat beberapa sipir menyeret tubuh yang hanya tinggal kerangka ditempeli kulit, telanjang dan tak bernyawa, membawanya ke tempat kremasinya. Mungkin ia disiksa hingga mati, dibiarkan kelaparan, dibiarkan membeku di ruangan pendingin, dibiarkan keluar kamp hanya untuk ditembak mati sehingga para sipir mempunyai pembelaan dengan melabelinya 'ditembak karena melarikan diri'. Ada 62 cara untuk mati bagi para tahanan Mauthausen. Yang mana pun kejam.

Narapidana mati itu bukan tawanan perang dari Polandia atau Rusia. Ia pria Austria. Seorang Jerman-Arya dari kepala hingga kaki.

Warga negaranya sendiri.

Dan sekarang ia harus bersikap seolah apa pun yang ia lihat tidak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya. Seolah tubuh-tubuh malnutrisi yang tidak repot-repot diberi pakaian di sekelilingnya ini tidak membangunkan sisi manusia yang masih ia miliki. Mereka adalah budak yang dipekerjakan untuk menopang keperluan perang Nazi. Mereka dipaksa menggali _bunker_ untuk menyembunyikan semua fasilitas pendukung perang yang terancam dihancurkan Sekutu. Mereka bertugas untuk menambang bahan baja pelapis panser-panser Jerman. Sebagian besar adalah tahanan perang dan politik berintelegensia yang terlalu _rasional_ untuk menentang Nazi, sebagian lain ditahan karena mereka sosialis, komunis, Yahudi atau homoseksualis. Tetapi sekarang identitas mereka hanya satu: hewan ternak Nazi.

"Lewat sini, _Ostmark[I],"_ kata kepala sipir yang memandunya berbelok ke sebuah ruangan. "Kami mengumpulkan semua yang terinfeksi di ruangan ini. Tolong pakai maskermu—"

"Tidak perlu, cukup segera bawa aku ke sana sehingga semuanya cepat berakhir," Roderich menyela, menepis lengan sang Sipir.

"Tetapi ini kolera! Kau sudah bukan negara lagi! Kau bisa tertular!"

Roderich meliriknya dengan tatapan setajam dan sedingin pecahan es. _Bukan negara lagi,_ katanya. _"Kalau_ aku tertular," Roderich mendesis, "akan ada satu tim medis terbaik yang akan mengurusiku nanti. Tidak usah khawatir."

Si Sipir membeku di tempatnya. "Aku tidak percaya rumor yang beredar selama ini, tetapi kau ternyata memang sudah gila."

Roderich mendengus. "Kita sedang berperang."

Si Sipir tidak mengucapkan bantahan satu kata pun.

Ia memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan barak pasien, dijejerkan dengan setengah hati. Tahanan-tahanan yang terjangkit kolera mengisi beberapa di antaranya, sekitar dua puluhan, Roderich menghitung kasar. Walaupun berasal dari ras yang berbeda, tetapi baginya mereka terlihat sama. Kurus ceking dengan tulang-tulang menonjol, bagian tubuh mereka cekung dengan amat tidak normal di beberapa tempat.

"Jadi Dr. Gross belum puas dengan 1500 korban eksperimennya tahun lalu," Roderich memandang salah satu dari mereka, yang paling dekat dengannya. "Dan kutebak, sama seperti sebelumnya, kalian tidak berniat untuk mengobati mereka."

Si Sipir mengangguk dari beberapa barak di seberang. "Mereka tidak berguna jika sakit, bertahan hidup pun hanya akan menjadi beban. Setelah ini mereka akan langsung dikirim ke _bunker_ untuk diracun dengan gas."

"Itu merepotkan," Roderich menarik sepucuk _bareta _dari _holster_ di pinggangnya, kemudian melepaskan satu peluru ke kepala tahanan yang sedari tadi ia tatap. Suara tembakannya memantul mencemooh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Si Tahanan tidak bergerak, sama seperti sebelumnya, seolah sedang tertidur, hanya saja saat ini ia tidak lagi bernyawa. Darah segar mengalir dari lubang peluru di pelipisnya. "Yang seperti ini akan lebih cepat."

Si Sipir tertawa dengan cara yang membuat Roderich mual. "Ternyata kau memang sangat membenci Yahudi,_ Otsmark."_

Roderich mengangkat bahu. "Apa mau dikata, aku ini Nazi," timpalnya enteng sambil mulai berjalan keluar barak, berusaha keras tidak menghiraukan suara mengerikan dalam kepalanya, potongan kenangan sebelum ia menembak mati si Pria Yahudi. Mata yang mengerjap lemah, mulut yang berkata lirih, _Tolong kasihani aku, Tuan. Apa pun, asal jangan sianida. Beri aku kematian yang tidak menyakitkan._

* * *

><p><em>Banyak yang berkata jika setiap kekuasaan memiliki akhir, dan sejarah mencatat satu per satu kejatuhan bangsa-bangsa besar di masa lampau. Kali ini giliran Austro-Hongaria.<em>

_Perang besar selama empat tahun berakhir dengan kekalahan telak di pihak mereka, bahkan Jerman ikut terseret. Dan Roderich tahu saat-saat seperti ini akan tiba._

_Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, merasakan setiap ototnya menjerit protes setiap kali ia menggerakan mereka. Roderich tidak bisa merasakan kakinya, mungkin karena pengaruh morfin. Seluruh tubuh Roderich dipenuhi memar dan luka. _

_Elizaveta ada di sana, duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, menatap Roderich, sama-sama terluka. Ada badai di matanya. "Aku selalu tidak menginginkan perang."_

_"Aku tahu," Roderich menanggapi kosong. _

_"Tetapi kau selalu bersikeras," Elizaveta berkata, seolah ia tengah meludahkan racun._

_Roderich menutupi matanya dengan punggung lengan, mendesah pahit. "Aku tahu."_

_Elizaveta bangkit dari duduknya. "Demi Tuhan, Roderich! Katakan sesuatu yang lain!"_

_Roderich menurunkan lengan dari matanya. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Pewaris takhta ditembak mati Serbia di depan wajahku, kau pikir para bos akan diam saja?" Nada suaranya meninggi. "Mungkin hal ini hanya hal konyol bagimu, tetapi aku ini lelaki, Hongaria."_

_Elizaveta membeku. Roderich memanggilnya Hongaria, bukan Eliza atau Frau Edelstein._

_"Tetapi lihat kita sekarang! Kita hancur, Roderich!" Elizaveta mendesis. "Militer kita jatuh, kita jatuh! Satu juta prajurit gugur sia-sia hanya untuk harga diri. Apakah ini setimpal? Dan sekarang—" Elizaveta menelan ludah, kepahitan di wajahnya sangat kentara, "Ada kekacauan besar di luar sana. Militer Hongaria turun ke jalan-jalan di rumahku, bunga aster tersemat di dada mereka. Rakyatku mulai meragukan persatuan kita."_

_Ah, Roderich tahu hal seperti ini akan datang. Sungguh. _

_"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?"_

_Elizaveta murni bingung. "Apa?"_

_Nada suara Sang Aristokrat mengeras. "Apa yang kauinginkan saat ini?"_

_Warna terkuras habis dari wajah Elizaveta. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan, Roderich?"_

_Roderich tersenyum, satu dari senyuman langkanya yang sayangnya terasa pahit. "Pernikahan kita diawali dengan politik, maka sangat wajar jika diakhiri dengan politik juga."_

_Pada akhirnya semuanya jelas bagi Elizaveta, dan ini terasa menyakitkan baginya melebihi luka apa pun di dunia. "Kau ingin kita bercerai …," katanya, lebih menyerupai pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan._

_Roderich mengangguk. "Kupikir itu yang terbaik. Aku yakin kau juga berpikiran sama."_

_Elizaveta ingin menampar wajah lelaki itu sambil berteriak lantang-lantang jika ia salah, berharap dengan itu ia bisa menanamkan sedikit banyak kemasukakalan ke dalam kepala Roderich. Tetapi jauh dalam hati kecilnya Elizaveta tahu jika Roderich benar. Perang sipil tidak bisa lagi dibendung jika aliansi selama 32 tahun ini terus dipertahankan._

_"Jadi begini akhirnya?" bisik Elizaveta, terlihat benar-benar kalah, dan satu tetes airmata jatuh mengaliri pipinya ketika Roderich menutup mata. "Kita harus melakukannya, 'kan?"_

_Roderich tidak merasakan apa pun saat itu. Hatinya mati tepat beberapa saat setelah Elizaveta menangis. _

_"Maaf," katanya._

* * *

><p>Roderich lebih memilih kopi—semakin gelap semakin bagus—ketimbang minuman lain, tetapi ada saatnya ia hanya ingin minum bir, kadang tiga hari beruntun, kadang seminggu penuh. Ia merasa jika ia semakin mirip dengan Ludwig dan Gilbert. Terkadang ia lupa jika mereka adalah sepupu.<p>

Ia sudah menghabiskan satu setengah gelas besar bir malam ini, lebih banyak dari yang bisa ia toleransi dalam waktu biasa. Mungkin karena itu Ludwig mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak mau menggendongmu ke rumah dengan kau yang terus-terusan muntah di bahuku, jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti minum,_ Vetter."_

Roderich menddengus. "Aku belum mabuk, Ludwig. Dan asal kau tahu, aku juga mempunyai darah Jerman seperti kalian." Ia menunjuk Gilbert yang tengah adu minum dengan seorang serdadu Nazi di meja seberang, kemudian kafetaria ini rusuh. "Satu-dua gelas bir bukan apa-apa."

Ludwig terbatuk. "Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih kusukai, kau yang bertingkah seperti seorang Jerman atau kau yang hobi memanggang kue dan memainkan Chopin."

"Kau tidak suka dua-duanya," sambar Austria kalem.

"Kau benar," sahut Ludwig, setuju.

"Lalu kenapa kau berinisiatif mendekatiku? Ada hal penting?"

Ludwig tidak serta-merta menjawab, ia lebih memilih menenggak isi gelas birnya hingga tandas dalam sekali minum.

"Hongaria mengkhianati kita."

Jika Roderich kaget dengan informasi yang dituturkan Ludwig, maka ia tidak menunjukannya. "Oh,ya?"

"Ia diam-diam mengadakan kesepakatan damai dengan Sekutu," sambung Ludwig, gelasnya sudah terisi penuh lagi. "Aku belum memberitahu _Bruder_ tentang informasi ini, kupikir kau harus tahu lebih dulu."

_Ia pasti sudah berada di ujung tali,_ pikir Roderich. Tidak mengherankan, bergabung dengan Poros tidak memberinya hal baik sedikit pun. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, kalau begitu?"

"Bos tidak senang, dan karena itu kita akan mulai bergerak untuk mengepung Budapest minggu ini." Ludwig berhenti sejenak, melirik Roderich sekilas lewat sudut matanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Roderich menghabiskan sisa isi gelasnya, menyingkirkannya ke tengah meja, kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan merapikan seragamnya. "Lakukan apa pun yang kalian ingin lakukan," katanya.

* * *

><p><strong>[19th March 1943. Budapest, Hungary]<strong>

Elizaveta menatap piano di hadapannya dengan mata yang terlihat absen dari segala geliat kehidupan, duduk sambil memeluk lutut di sudut kamarnya setelah Ludwig mengeluarkannya dari tahanan beberapa jam yang lalu, ada memar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengingat semua peristiwa yang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam. Sekarang Budapest telah diambil alih Nazi.

Ia mengingat dan mengingat, mencari tahu letak di mana ia melakukan kesalahan hingga perjanjian damai dirinya dengan Sekutu bisa didengar pihak Nazi. Hingga ia tahu jika salah satu bosnya berkhianat.

Tetapi bagian paling menyakitkan adalah ketika ia tahu jika Austria juga turut andil dalam pengepungan Nazi atas Hongaria.

Ia tahu hubungan antar negara adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah konstan, hari ini sekutu dan besok musuh. Tetapi ia merasa dikhianati, dan rasanya berlipat-lipat kali lebih menyakitkan jika Roderich yang melakukannya.

Elizaveta mendengar suara langkah kaki, ia mengangkat tatapannya ke pintu yang terbuka. Ludwig ada di samping piano, bayangannya dibingkai cahaya samar lampu gas yang ditanam di sisi-sisi jendela.

_"Guten Tag,_ Eliza," sapa Ludwig. "Tidak perlu khawatir, kau akan kembali melakukan tugasmu sesegera mungkin. Kami akan menganggap pengkhiatanmu tidak pernah ada setelah ini."

Elizaveta mendengus "Apa untungnya itu bagiku? Untuk diperlakukan sebagai negara musuh yang kalah perang dengan kalian? Terserah. Terima kasih, Ludwig."

Tatapan sang Personifikasi Jerman mengeras seperti besi. "Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak bersikap bodoh dan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, karena jika hal serupa terjadi, aku ragu kami masih bisa bersikap lunak, bahkan Roderich pun tidak bisa menolongmu saat itu."

Elizaveta mengerutkan dahi ketika nama mantan suaminya disebut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ludwig mengambil napas. "Atas usul Roderich, sang _Führer_ mengundang bosmu ke Salzburg, dan sementara mereka bernegosiasi, pasukan Jerman bergerak ke Budapest, kemudian menguasai jantungmu tanpa harus menumpahkan darah yang tidak perlu."

Elizaveta membeku.

Raut wajah Ludwig melembut, namun nyaris terlihat pahit. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti sepupuku, Eliza."

Elizaveta mengangguk. "Aku juga," katanya, suaranya bergetar, namun senyuman perlahan berkembang di wajahnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ludwig mendengus. "Masih seperti aristokrat dan ngebos seperti biasanya."

"Itu terdengar seperti dia. Katakan, apakah dia masih memainkan pianonya?" tanyanya, matanya terpaku kembali ke instrumen musik di seberang ruangan, ke buku musik yang terbuka. Ada nama Liszt di kepala partiturnya.

_"Ja,_ ia masih bermain piano. Namun anehnya ia tidak pernah memainkan Chopin lagi. Aku tidak tahu kapan persisnya ia mulai tergila-gila kepada Liszt, dan aku mulai bosan mendengarnya memainkan _Hungarian Rhapsody_ terus-menerus."

Seseorang di luar pintu bangkit dari sandarannya di dinding, menekan kacamatanya ke hidung kemudian mulai melangkah keluar lorong. "Kau tidak harus memberitahunya sebanyak itu, Ludwig," bisik Roderich. _Apa yang bisa kulakukan? __Ini Hungarian Rhapsody. Ini Liszt. Ini gila. Dan sementara perang mengingatkanku kepada jutaan hal buruk, sonata ini mengingatkanku kepadamu, Eliza, _katanya dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Failed angst is fail_ orz

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote: <strong>

[I] Ketika _anschluss_ (penyatuan Jerman dan Austria di bawah kuasa Hitler pada tahun 1938, yang menyebabkan lenyapnya Austria sebagai sebuah negara), Ostmark adalah sebutan Nazi untuk Austria hingga 1942, ketika akhirnya diberi nama lagi menjadi 'Alpen-Donau-Reichsgau' yang entahlah apa artinya itu / eh.


End file.
